


Это - другое

by rinedeterre



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bromance, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О семейных ценностях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это - другое

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано перед свадьбой Джареда и Женевьев.

Джаред всегда стремился к устойчивости, чтобы можно было подпрыгнуть, или пошатнуться, или сильно махать руками, но так и не упасть в конце концов. С детства его семья наглядно доказывала, что стабильно не значит скучно, что можно приглашать двоюродных бабушек на воскресные обеды и все-таки сорваться в Сочельник на пикник с палатками, устроить бег в мешках посреди супермаркета и разрисовать лица зеленкой в ночь на понедельник. Семья - это весело.

В пять лет он решил, что у него будет пять собак и двое детей. К двадцати - что лучше, наверно, две собаки и пятеро детей. Загородный дом с бассейном. Красавица-жена, конечно. Любовь всей его жизни.

\- Так красавица-жена или любовь всей твоей жизни? - серьезно спросил Дженсен, затягивая галстук у себя на шее и поправляя воротник.  
\- Предполагалось, что это будет один человек.  
\- Не повезло, - Дженсен пожал плечами и еще раз внимательно осмотрел свое отражение.

На выходе из комнаты они привычно столкнулись плечами. Двадцать минут вперед его ждала жена. А это? Это - другое.


End file.
